


Можно будет

by Loony_yellow



Category: 10th Kingdom
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_yellow/pseuds/Loony_yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вирджиния и её мечты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Можно будет

Сначала она отрежет ей веки. Тонкую хрупкую кожу, пушистые длинные ресницы. Отрежет, чтобы она видела всё и не могла закрыть глаза, даже если бы желание было нестерпимым.

Она воткнёт нож ей прямо в сердце. Воткнёт и повернёт рукоятку несколько раз, наблюдая, как будет хлестать кровь из её груди. Кровавые потоки будут струиться по её домашнему платью, вниз, к ногам, и только когда под ней окажется целая лужа крови, Вирджиния отпустит руку и позволит её телу распластаться на полу.

Ещё можно будет сделать надрезы на пятках и сдирать кожу большими пластами, тянуть и с силой рвать, пока ноги до самых лодыжек не превратятся в кровавое месиво.

Можно будет покрепче привязать её к стулу, чтобы никогда не смогла выбраться, и ломать по очереди каждую её кость. В теле человека больше двухсот костей. Если ломать каждую из них, на это уйдёт немало времени. Ломать, слушая её крики, её стоны, её мольбы. «Что ты делаешь со мной? - будет кричать она. - Зачем ты так со мной поступаешь?» И Вирджиния засмеётся, запрокидывая голову, и спросит, думала ли она тогда, много лет назад, что делает и зачем так поступает. Кости будут ломаться с треском – мелодичным, прекрасным. Кости будут ломаться, доставляя Вирджинии радость.

Можно будет надеть на её ноги те самые железные тролльские башмаки и заставить её танцевать много часов подряд, ощущая запах горелой плоти, наслаждаясь им и её мучениями…

Но больше всего Вирджиния мечтает засунуть её голову в ведро с водой, как это делают в дешёвых боевиках. Опустить и держать, пока она не начнёт вырываться, захлёбываясь. Держать, как она держала Вирджинию когда-то. И смеяться, и желать её смерти, и добиться её…

Вирджиния тысячу раз представляла смерть собственной матери. Тысячу долгих вечеров, проведённых без неё, в ожидании того, что случится чудо, откроется дверь, и она войдёт с улыбкой на губах. Тысячу ночей, которые Вирджиния прорыдала в подушку. И мечтала. И мечтала, чтобы мать испытала те же мучения, которые испытывала она.

Очень жаль, что в жизни всё оказывается намного прозаичнее, думает Вирджиния, склоняясь над телом своей мёртвой матери. Очень жаль, что в жизни всё оказывается так неправильно. Очень жаль, что в жизни всё оказывается намного больнее.


End file.
